


Game Night

by wonderminterplus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what seems like a lousy gambling result can turn good.</p>
<p>My entry for the HSO Olympics for team Eridan<3Sollux</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

“Sol!” Eridan said one early evening to Sollux as they lounged about Eridan’s hive.

“What?” Sollux asked, use to Eridan randomly speaking up even when he was clearly was working on some coding.

Eridan did not know the concept of waiting until someone was done with something it seemed. Not surprising to Sollux of course.

“Lets play a game.” Eridan said.

That surprised Sollux long enough to glance at Eridan. He had expected a request for sloppy makeouts or something along those lines. 

“A game?” Sollux asked, still caught a bit off guard.

“Yeah. I’m getting bored watching you code.”

“Too bad. I want to finish this before tomorrow so you’ll just have to wait.” Sollux said as he turned his attention back to his coding.

For a moment Eridan thought of just sitting down and pouting. Instead he ended up trying a different tact.

“Aww, come on Sol.” he whined, poking Sollux in the back.

Sollux ignored him. That didn’t make Eridan stop. He just poking and whining. Eventually Sollux gritted his teeth.

“Okay, okay. Fine! We’ll do this. Just please, stop whining like that!” Sollux snapped as he stopped typing.

That smug, triumphant grin was on Eridan’s face. The one that showed his sharp, sea dweller teeth off perfectly. Sollux ignored the grin as he pulled away from his desk.

“So.. what game do you have in your thinkpan?” he asked.

“Glad you asked. I was thinking a card game. And just to make it more interesting let’s make a bet.” Eridan said.

“What kind of bet?” Sollux asked as he was just slightly suspicious of Eridan’s motivation here.

“How about whoever wins has to do what the other says.”

Oh, that wasn’t suspicious at all. But then, Sollux had kind of been neglecting Eridan. So if he lost he wouldn’t mind giving Eridan the kind of attention he was sure to ask for.

“Okay. But I’m going to win.” 

Less than a half hour passed when Eridan called out.

“I win!”

“What? How!” Sollux cried.

“Just that lucky I guess.” Eridan said, collecting the playing cards even as Sollux still stared at the cards in disbelief. 

For a moment Sollux wanted to accuse Eridan of cheating somehow. The possibility of losing sleeping with Eridan privileges for the night made him hold back. Instead he leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“Fine, fine. You did win.” Sollux said. “What’s the price?”

Sollux thought he knew what the request would be. He was wrong.

“You’re going to play another game with me.”

“That’s it?” Sollux asked as he felt that mild request was unusual. 

“It’s that game you hate.” 

Now Sollux understood.

“Oh no... not Chance.” Sollux groaned. “Are you sure you don’t just want to do something else? Something that does end in me contemplating how to kill myself with a cardboard game box? Because that be great.”

Eridan put on a hurt look.

“It isn’t that bad.”

“It’s boring!”

“And I think your coding hobby is boring. But I hang around anyways. Being in a relationship with you and all.”

Eridan made a slightly good point. So Sollux stopped whining and prepared to play. Eridan quickly retrieved the game box with the dull colored illustration of some troll general leading a charge. That was bad enough. But then Eridan opened the box.

Oh no, he had hand painted game pieces. Sollux couldn’t believe he was in a relationship with a troll who had hand painted game pieces. Who even makes those and not feel like they’ve made some bad choices in their life?

Though Sollux had promised himself he be patient and not complain as Eridan started to set up the pieces, his promise to himself didn’t last long.

“Fuck! This game is boring.” Sollux grumbled.

Eridan looked up from his pieces to give Sollux a slight glare.

“Hey. You lost.”

“There was no agreement that I couldn’t complain about it.”

A fair enough point. Eridan dropped the complaint and went back to thinking of his next move. It seemed like hours before Eridan finally made a move on the board. Okay, it had only been ten minutes but it felt like hours.

“Finally.” Sollux muttered.

“Your turn.”

Giving the board a quick glance over Sollux moved his pieces within a couple of minutes. The fact that Eridan sighed and shook his head showed that Sollux probably had not made the best move.

“Really? That’s your move? Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes, It’s my move. Just don’t take another fucking hour to make another move.”

Eridan shrugged and 

A hour and later and Sollux was losing. And badly. Even if he didn’t care about the game it was still torture. Many times when Sollux thought he had the upper hand Eridan made a move that would decimate half of Sollux’s army.

Time seemed to tick by slowly and the silence as Eridan would think about his next move was maddening. And there was still many pieces left on the board. Sollux wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this.

Then a idea occurred to him. With one swipe of the hand all the pieces were knocked off the board.

“Sol! What the fuck do you think you’re do-”

Sollux leaned over the table and slammed his lips agasint Eridans. For a moment Eridan was surprised but quickly got over it. There was a different type of game going on and Eridan was only too glad to play. The table was quickly pushed aside and the two trolls bodies were close together as they continued the kiss.

Time wasn’t measured during this. All either troll knew was one moment they were kissing and the next they were laying next together and naked on the floor.

“That was fun.” Eridan said.

“Yeah.” Sollux agreed.

“Want to play again?” Eridan asked, gently stroking the side of Sollux’s face.

“Don’t push it.” Sollux replied before kissing Eridan.


End file.
